You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by Fluffyfan22
Summary: Botan my OC is recalling some fond memories of her father Lord Sesshomaru, on the day of his death. OOCness. Songfic.


_**Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street **_

_**You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go **_

It was my first official battle, and my daddy was teaching me to fight! It was a weak demon, but he told me that it was good to start small and work our way up! That's why Kami makes us so small when were born. He was coaching me the whole way, we mirrored each other's moves. But I wanted do it on my own, so I pulled him aside... the demons weren't going anywhere and even if they did there's hundreds of them everywhere. "What is it Botan?" Daddy asked looking down at me with a sceptical look. "I want to kill them myself Daddy!" He gasped at this statement "Botan, you're not ready," He replied cruely "Daddy please! I know I can handle it! PLEEASE!" I begged giving him the puppy eyes. "Fine. But be careful, I don't want you getting hurt," He gave me little push, he was always so nice when no one else was around. Sure enough I killed one of the little rodents with one swipe.

_**I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Til I whispered in his ear **_

_**You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go **_

Today I was getting married, oh I was so happy. I took my mother's advice and had a western wedding. It was splendid, long white dress, and an amazing veil. But my favourite part about it was my Daddy got to walk me down the aisle. Just before we made to were Taka standing waiting patiently, Daddy stopped abruptly. "Daddy what's wrong?" I inquired kind of worried. "I don't want to give you away Botan," I almost though he was going cry. "Daddy isn't that a bit selfish?" I pushed a little further trying to get him to walk "I don't care; You're _**my**_ little girl!" He whispered sternly "Daddy it's okay, I'll be fine. I will _always _be you're little girl, but you have to let me go," I reassured him. He gave me a small unnoticable hug and continued walking me down the aisle. It _really_ was a beautiful wedding.

_**It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said**_

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go

I walked into the room, and there he was my Daddy was sitting on his death bed a very solemn look on his face. I sat down next to and wrapped my arms around him "Daddy," I cried into his shoulder. His hand caressed my cheek "Botan, my dear daughter. It may be the end of my life, but it is only the beginning of yours. Live it well, and you won't have any regrets. I love you Botan..." His hand dropped and eyes started to silver over. "Daddy! I promise I will not let you down. I love you too!" I hugged him tighter as I heard his final words "So much undone..." I cried, and placed him down gently... he was _**gone**_. I walked outside into the hallway that was all to familiar, when I saw someone I hadn't seen in decades; Uncle Inuyasha. "He's gone uncle! I can't believe he's gone!" I cried hugging my dearly beloved uncle. He was all I had left now...


End file.
